Pre-fabricated buildings offer a number of conveniences. For example, because they use manufactured materials (such as metals), the amount of waste is often reduced relative to on-site building projects. This helps to reduce the cost for the consumer. In addition, pre-fabricated buildings install quickly, sometimes within a few hours. This allows them to be put up when an immediate need arises. For example, they can act as temporary housing or storage while a more permanent structure is constructed. They can then be moved, in some cases, to a new location.
Nevertheless, pre-fabricated buildings suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, they are mass produced, reducing the ability of the consumer to design a building specifically for his/her needs. Moreover, they are more difficult to customize after the fact. In particular, they often do not have walls or other locations where materials can be attached or hung. This means that customization is often a more labor intensive process.
In addition, pre-fabricated buildings often are less energy efficient than other buildings. I.e., because the pieces are made to fit together quickly, there are often gaps or other areas that allow air to either enter or exit the building. This makes the building more difficult to heat or cool and to prevent drafts. Also, they may be made of sheet metal or other materials that act as good thermal conductors, allowing heat transfer into or out of the conditioned space. This means that the heat or air conditioning is often set to a more extreme temperature as users try to ensure a comfortable space.
Finally, pre-fabricated buildings are often not as sturdy as other buildings. For example, they may be made of sheet metal or plywood. Therefore, they are often used only as temporary buildings and more permanent structures must be built if the disadvantages outweigh the advantages.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a pre-fabricated building that can be customized to the needs of the user, both in the design and building process and after installation is complete. Further, there is a need in the art for the pre-fabricated building to be energy efficient, both by reducing thermal conductivity and by eliminating any gaps. Moreover, there is a need for the pre-fabricated building to be sturdy enough to act as a permanent structure, if so desired.